Timeline
__TOC__ Pre-History Age of the Animar (??? - ???) : The period of time when the animar were the greatest power in the galaxy, before they mysteriously vanished. 300 CE :First known mention of the Philosopher's Stone. Space Era (2,050 CE - 3,078 CE) 2,050 CE : Humanity first begins traveling in space. 2,170 CE : Colonization of the Caspian System - Sito, Ferrum, and Mecca founded to support Earth and future colonies. Sito is the agricultural core of humanity, while Mecca became the gathering point for merchants across the galaxy, and Ferrum became the industrialized and a source of production for early space-faring vessels. 2,213 CE : Humanity first discovers animar ruins on Mecca. Study immediately begins on their technology. 2,217 CE : First proven incident of a human psychic found on Mecca, quickly covered up. 2,297 CE : Advancements brought on by animar technology enables new, more powerful FTL travel. Humanity begins looking to their next colonization project. 2,299 CE : The War of Unification begins between several of Earth's superpowers. 2,313 CE : The War of Unification ends, giving rise to the United Earth Republic. 2,320 CE : Colonization of the Arae System begins. The system is dedicated to veterans of the war and further military purposes. 2,321 CE : First contact with the nadir. Diplomacy wins out and a distant, yet peaceful relation is built between the two races. The nadir's greater number and superior technology ensure humanity avoids a war, and the nadir seem to care little about human expansion or colonization. 2,500 CE : Colonization of the Coralon System begins. 2,630 CE : Discovery of the Chimaera System, including the animar station Olympus. 2,640 CE : Humanity unlocks some of the capabilities of Olympus and begin their first attempt at terraforming in the Chimaera System. 2,740 CE : New Lycia, Ithaca and Achilles finish terraforming and colonization of the Chimaera System begins. 2,840 CE : The second wave of terraforming is completed with Typhon, Arturo and Maya. 2,850 CE : The Fu-Sang and Lument systems are discovered and colonizing begins. The cost of colonizing two systems was too much for the UER to front on it's own however. As such the Fu-Sang system became the first and only example of a privately owned system as the UER sold it to cover the growing costs. 2,851 CE : Aether are discovered on their homeworld of Etheria in the Lument System. : On the planet Prometheus of the Lument System, an ancient animar facility awakens and begins to produce the promethean race. 2,855 CE : Construction on ''The Mekone'' is finished. 2,940 CE : The third wave of terraforming comes to a close with Zhu Que, Eos, and Halcyon now habitable. 2,941 CE : Soline is born on Bellerophon. 3,020 CE : As humanity has spread further across the stars, the UER has begun to lose control of its citizens. The Tandava System is colonized, and during the colonization period several planets are set aside for use as penal colonies. 3,031 CE : Rhenimony is born on Helena. 3,040 CE : The most recent wave of terraforming comes to a close with the completion of Tychus, Aaru, and Apollo. Paragon (3,044 CE - 3,078 CE) 3,044 CE : Augusta Finch is born on Pistos. : Sara Glyder is born on Ferrum. 3,047 CE : Nisha Amiri is born on Coralon Prime. 3,050 CE : Wolfram is born on Etheria. : Sati Baso is born on Eos. 3,054 CE : Glendan Finnigan is born on Sito. 3,056 CE : Cate Baxter is born on Sito. 3,061 CE : The Sagan suffers a system malfunction and crashes into the planet Eden. Most of the planet is thrown into turmoil, though a habitable zone is formed around the crash. : Sara Glyder gets a job as a shuttle pilot for a group of Olympian sympathizers and ends up stranded on Arturo. The Olympian's soon track her down and she begins running with the gang, meeting Tu Lung. 3,062 CE : The Anima Expedition is founded by Lorenzo Baltazar on the planet Arturo. 3,063 CE : Sara and Tu Lung steal a light freighter known as the New Dawn. Begin to work as smugglers for Olympus in return for a clearing of their Republic bounties. 3,065 CE : Vigil is awoken on Prometheus. 3,066 CE : Nisha Amiri graduates from the Cantong academy of Xuan Wu at age 19 with a double bachelor's in anthropology and xenology. 3,067 CE : The Red Dawn sets down on Midas and meet Aisha Reyes who leads the pit crew repairing their ship. They decide to hire her as the ship mechanic when they depart. 3,070 CE : Nisha Amiri earns her doctorate while working on a Field Team on Prometheus. She transfers to her own team on Coralon Prime. 3,071 CE : In a final job for Olympus, the Red Dawn ends up smuggling anima for Doctor Nisha Amiri. Exposure to the anima awakens gnostic abilities in Sara. : The Red Dawn is renamed the New Dawn in celebration of the crew's newfound freedom. : Nisha Amiri ceases her work for the Republic and begins working freelance out in the Tandava System. 3,074 CE : A pair of Aeon's corner the New Dawn, killing Tu Lung and Aisha Reyes. Only Sara Glyder survives, barely escaping with her ship. 3,075 CE : Kori is awoken on Prometheus. 3,078 CE : The Paragon finishes construction and is cleared for use. : Nisha Amiri meets Kori.